narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ/Testseite
Nagato, innerhalb der Welt von Naruto besser bekannt unter dem Pseudonym Pain, war der Anführer von Amegakure und Akatsuki und besitzt das Rin'negan. Er verbarg seine wahre Identität und trat den größten Teil der Handlung und trat innerhalb von Akatsuki und Amegakure als Pain, ein von ihm gesteuertes Kollektiv aus 6 Körpern, auf, der beide Organisationen mit harter Hand führte. Sein großer Traum war es, Frieden in der Ninja-Welt zu schaffen, aus diesem Grunde wollte er die 9 Bijuu zu einer ultimativen Waffe vereinen, die die Welt so in Angst versetzt, dass die Ninja aufhören, sich zu bekriegen. Aus diesem Grunde jagte er die Jinchuuriki, um ihnen ihr Bijuu zu entziehen. Letzten Endes wurde er jedoch von Naruto Uzumaki zum Guten bekehrt, der ihm vor Augen führte, dass sein Weg zum Frieden der falsche ist. Erscheinung thumb|left|150px|Nagato als Kind Nagatos wohl auffälligsten Merkmale sind das Rin'negan und seine schulterlangen roten Haare. Hatte er als Kind noch eine normale Figur, ist er heute durch den immensen Chakra-Verbrauch des Pain-Jutsus extrem abgemagert und von den vielen Chakra-Konduktoren in seinem Körper entstellt. Durch die Verletzungen, die er beim Angriff von Danzou und Hanzou Salamander auf die Rebellen erlitt, ist er zudem unfähig zu Laufen und nur noch im Stande, sich durch eine Art sechsbeinigen Rollstuhl fortzubewegen. Seine einzelnen Pain-Körper, haben aus einem unbekannten Grund, bis auf den glatzköpfigen Dämon alle orangene Haare und zahlreiche Chakra-Konduktoren in ihrem ganzen Körper, da Nagato sie mit diesen lenkt und tragen das Standardmäßige Akatsuki-Outfit, den schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken. Interessanterweise ist der Gott-Körper der einzige, der einen Ring trägt. Hervorzuheben ist sein zweiter Animalisch-Körper, der die einzige Frau im Kollektiv darstellt. Sie alle besitzen ebenfalls das Rin'negan, das, wie auch die Chakra-Konduktoren, auf die Beschwörungen des Animalisch-Körpers überzugehen scheint. Charakter Der Charakter von Nagato/Pain ist vor allem durch den Schlüsselreiz Schmerz geprägt, den er als den Antrieb aller menschlichen Aktivitäten ausgemacht hat. Diesen erlebte er gleich zweimal, bei der Ermordung seiner Eltern und dem Tode Yahikos, was er nicht wirklich verarbeitet oder verkraftet hat, wodurch er sich von einem stillen und schüchternden Kind in den skrupellosen Pain verwandelte. Er glaubt, dass nur Menschen, die selbst großen Schmerz erlebt haben, einander wahrhaft verstehen können und will deshalb mit den Bijuu die Welt angreifen, damit diese den Schmerz erlernt und aus Angst vor weiterem den Frieden hält. Durch seine ihm durch das Rin'negan verliehenen Fähigkeiten sieht er sich selbst als Gott an, der gekommen ist, um der Welt Frieden zu bringen. Jedoch fasst er sein Dasein als Gott anders als die meisten Antagonisten auf, er sieht sich nicht als gottgleicher Herrscher einer Welt, sondern vielmehr als Diener des Friedens, den er der Welt durch Schmerz zu bringen versucht. Seine eigene Person stellt Nagato hierbei weit zurück, er will keinesfalls angebetet werden, was sich auch dadurch zeigt, dass er sich hinter der Fassade des Pain verbirgt, anstatt selbst in den Vordergrund zu treten und seinen eigenen Körper für seine Ideale massiv schädigt, was ihn letztendlich das Leben kostet. Er ist ein Mensch, der sehr stark an Ideale glaubt und bereit ist, alles für diese zu geben, das Ideal des Friedens scheint hierbei sein großer Antrieb zu sein, hinter den er alles zurückstellt, sich selbst, aber auch das Leben anderer. So ist seine Auffassung von Frieden durch Angst nämlich mit vielen Opfern verbunden, die er ohne Skrupel zu bringen bereit ist, so löscht er fast ganz Amegakure aus und will auch Konoha vollständig zerstören, auf das die Welt den Schmerz begreife. Einzelne Menschenleben scheinen für ihn hierbei keine Rolle zu spielen, da für den großen Traum des Friedens Opfer gebracht werden müssen, die Wahl der Mittel ist ihm dabei völlig egal. Obwohl er den Menschen Leid bringen will, scheint ihm Empathie trotz alledem nicht fremd zu sein, so trauert er um den toten Deidara und opfert sich am Ende selbst, um die verstorbenen Konoha-Nin wiederzubeleben. Alles in allem ist er sehr durch seine traumatische Vergangenheit geprägt, weswegen er den Glauben, dass sich die Menschen von selbst vertragen, oder es dauerhaft Frieden gibt, aufgegeben hat und sie nun zum Zusammenschluss zu zwingen versucht. Jedoch schafft es Naruto, ihm seinen Glauben wiederzugeben und er opfert sich für Narutos Traum von Frieden. Die Bezeichnung von Nagato als einen grundsätzlich guten Menschen, der zu den völlig falschen Mitteln greift, ist hierbei sehr passend, da er im Grunde nur Gutes tun will, Werte wie Humanität jedoch völlig außer Acht lässt und deshalb auf den falschen Weg gerät. Rolle als Pain thumb|left|Die Sechs Pfade des Pain Nachdem er im Kampf gegen Hanzou Salamander schwer verletzt worden war und nicht mehr Laufen konnte, verschwand er kurz danach von der Bildfläche, sogar Jiraiya glaubte er sei tot. In dieser Zeit muss er das Pain-Jutsu, das es ihm erlaubt bis zu sechs tote Körper gleichzeitig zu steuern entwickelt haben und began, anstatt selbst in Erscheinung zu treten, die falsche identität Pain anzunehmen, um sich durch ihn der Welt zu zeigen. Als Pain zeigt er sich skrupel- und erbarmungslos, anders als der stille Nagato von früher, scheut er sich nicht, für seine Ziele über Leichen zu gehen. In der Regel zeigt er sich nur als Gott-Pain, jedoch besteht Pain aus 6 Körpern, die er je nach Stärke des Gegners in unterschiedlicher Anzahl auftreten lässt. Diesen Fakt hält er jedoch geheim, so scheinen selbst die meisten Akatsukimitgleider nicht zu wissen, dass es 6 Körper sind, geschweigedenn, dass sich hinter Pain Nagato verbirgt. Auch die Ame-Nin wissen davon nichts, da sich ihr Anführer ihnen nie zeigt, und in der Regel Konan zu ihnen sprechen lässt. Er ist der einzige bekannte Anwender des Rin'negans, der diese Technik einsetzt, die ihm im Kampf viele Vorteile bringt, da er alle sechs gleichzeitig dirigieren kann, er alles sehen kann, was seine Körper auch sehen, was die einzelnen Körper geradezu unangreifbar macht und er die Gegner allein durch die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit überwältigen kann, ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Jedoch scheint dieses Jutsu seinen Körper auf die Dauer sehr entkräftet zu haben, da er völlig abgemagert ist, Blut spuckt und seine Körper bei jeder Gelegenheit in seiner Körperhalle ruhen lässt. Es liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass er dieses Jutsu nur aufgrund seiner eingeschränkten Mobilität entwickelte. Anführer von Akatsuki thumb|left|Nagato kommuniziert mit seinen Untergebenen In seiner Rolle als Pain führt Nagato Akatsuki an, nach dem Tode Yahikos, als Akatsuki noch eine Gruppe von Freiheitskämpfern war, führte er diese allerdings noch persönlich an. In seiner Rolle als Anführer zeigt er vor allem Stärke und Führungskraft, da er es schafft extrem starke Shinobi wie Sasori, Kakuzu oder Kisame unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihnen direkte Befehle zu erteilen. Er gibt die konkreten Anweisungen, welche Jinchuuriki in welcher Reihenfolge gefangen oder absorbiert werden müssen und nimmt auch beim Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin die entscheidende Rolle ein, da nur er dank seines Rin'negans in der Lage ist, Gedou Mazou zu beschwören. Die meisten innerhalb von Akatsuki kennen ihn nur als Pain, in Form seines Gott-Körpers, Tobi, Zetsu und Konan sind die einzigen, die seine wahre Identität und die Tatsache, dass Pain aus 6 Körpern besteht, zu kennen scheinen, es könnte sogar sein, dass die anderen Mitglieder Gott-Pain nie persönlich begegnet sind, da sie immer nur mit Gentoushin no Jutsu kommunizieren. Obwohl er bereit ist, für seinen Plan Opfer zu bringen, scheint ihm das Wohl seiner Kameraden doch am Herzen zu liegen, da er um den toten Deidara trauert. Innerhalb von Akatsuki ist seine Position unbestritten, da die anderen ihm weder widersprechen noch Ablehnung gegen seine Pläne zeigen, was beweist, dass sie ihn als das wohl stärkste Mitglied der Organisation akzeptieren. Jedoch ist Nagato wiederum lediglich eine Marionette Tobis, der diesem aus dem Verborgenen Befehle erteilt, was auch den anderen Mitgliedern unbekannt ist. Warum ein so starker Shinobi wie er Tobi folgt und was seine Motive und Beweggründe dafür sind, ist bis jetzt nicht bekannt. Verhältnis zu Yahiko und Konan thumb|right|Die [[Ame-Waisen vereint]] Nagato traf die Yahiko und Konan erstmals, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren und er gemeinsam mit seinem Hund Chibi auf der Suche nach Essen war. Yahiko wollte ihn zunächst nicht aufnehmen, da er nicht noch jemanden ernähren konnte, jedoch ließ er sich von Konan umstimmen und so zogen die Drei auf der Suche nach Essen durch das Regen-Reich, was sie immer mehr zusammenschweißte. Nachdem sie unter Jiraiya trainiert hatten, gründeten sie die Widerstandsgruppe Akatsuki, die erst Yahiko und dann Nagato anführte. Vor allem im Bezug auf Yahiko, der ihn aufnahm und sich als Anführer immer wie ein Schild vor die anderen stellte, scheint er eine große Schuld zu empfinden, die er zu begleichen versucht, indem er seinen Traum vom Frieden Wirklichkeit werden lassen will. Sein Freitod, mit dem er die anderen retten wollte, ist für Nagato ein großes Trauma, das er nie überwunden hat. Wohl deshalb lässt er auch seinen Körper den Gott-Körper sein, womit er symbolisch Akatsuki noch immer anführt. Auch Konan gegenüber versucht er, seine Schuld zu begleichen, da er glaubt, dass Yahikos Tod seine Schuld war, da er ihn nicht schützen konnte und versucht auch für sie, seinen Traum wahr werden zu lassen. Sie agiert als seine Vertretung innerhalb Amegakures, wo er sich nie zeigt, was zeigt, wieviel Vertrauen er ihr entgegen bringt. Traum von Frieden Da Nagato in den Wirren des Krieges aufwuchs, den Tod seiner Eltern mit ansehen und Hungern musste, weiß er, wieviel Leid Krieg und Hass verursachen, was in ihm ein starkes Bedürftnis nach Frieden geweckt hat. Dieses Streben wurde durch seinen Meister Jiraiya noch bestärkt, der in ihm den Traum einer Welt ohne Hass weckte. Nach seiner Ausbildung durch Jiraiya gründete er mit den anderen Ame-Waisen eine Widerstandsgruppe, um endlich Frieden in Ame zu schaffen. Jedoch wurden sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt, wobei er schwer verletzt wurde und Yahiko sein Leben ließ. Daraufhin kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass es wahren Frieden und eine Welt ohne Hass nicht gäbe und entwickelte daraufhin seinen eigenen Plan zum Weltfrieden: er will mit den Bijuu eine so mächtige Waffe erschaffen, dass er der ganzen Welt Angst und Schmerz bringen kann, denn nur durch Schmerz lernen die Menschen einander zu verstehen und nur durch Angst vor diesem würden sie aufhören, sich zu bekriegen. Er ist sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie nach mehreren Generationen das Leid vergessen würden, doch würden sie dann wieder die Waffe benutzen und so wieder Angst und Schmerz erfahren, womit sich laut seiner Theorie ein Kreislauf ewigen temporären Friedens bilden würde. Diesen Plan konnte er in Amegakure im Kleinen verwirklichen, da er dort die gesamte Führungsriege auslöschte und den angsterfüllten Bewohnern von Ame Frieden brachte, die ihn sowohl fürchten, als auch bewundern. Menschenleben sind ihm, wie die Beispiele Amegakure und Konoha zeigen, bei seinem Plan egal, da er nur das große Ganze im Sinn hat. Jedoch zeigt er der Welt nicht nur Schmerz im Allgemeinen, sondern fängt auch bei einzelnen Personen an, die er trifft, so greift er Hinata beispielsweise nur an, um Naruto den Schmerz zu lehren. Er ist von diesem Plan so sehr überzeugt, dass er als Pain der Welt Schmerz bringen will und mit Akatsuki alle Bijuu zu sammeln versucht, auch unter Einsatz seines Lebens, jedoch wird er letzten Endes von Naruto an die Lehren seines Meisters erninnert und gibt seinen Plan zu Gunsten von Narutos auf. Nagatos Missionen Kindheit und Training durch Jiraiya Rebellion in Ame Machterlangung in Ame Die Suche nach den Bijuu Der Kampf gegen Jiraiya Angriff auf Konoha Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto thumb|left|Kabuto beschwört Nagato und die anderen Akatsuki-Mitglieder durch das Edo Tensei Kabuto, welcher sich mit Tobi zusammenschließt, hat als Beweis seiner Kraft mittels Edo Tensei folgende Mitglieder von Akatsuki wiederbelebt: Nagato, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi und Kakuzu. Jedoch ist Nagato genau wie die anderen nicht wirklich am Leben, sondern wird von Kabuto gesteuert. Das Pain-Kollektiv Die sechs Köper von Pain (Pain Rikudou, ペイン六道) basieren auf einem buddhistischen Glauben der Reinkarnation und den damit verbundenen sieben Daseinsbereichen. Alle benutzten Körper von Pain sind tote Menschen die Jiraiya in seinen leben schon einmal gesehen hatte. In der Spalte "Jutsus" werden alle Techniken aufgeführt, die Nagato und der jeweilige Körper Pains ausgeführt haben. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Techniken Verschiedenes *Konan bezeichnet ihn als den "siebten Pain". *Man sieht von Nagato immer nur jeweils ein Auge. Beide zusammen sieht man nur bei der Aktivierung seines Rin'negans. *Das er sich überall durch Pain vertritt könnte daherrühren, dass er querschnittsgelähmt und somit nicht besonders mobil ist. *Die einzigen Akatsuki-Miglieder, die zu seinen Lebzeiten von seiner wahren Identität wussten, waren Zetsu, Tobi und Konan. **Sie scheinen auch die einzigen zu sein, die wussten, dass Pain aus mehreren Körpern bestand. * Laut Tobi gehörte Nagato aufgrund seiner roten Haare zum Uzumaki-Clan. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Fisch vom Grill und Eintopf. *Sein Hobby: Training in Nin-Jutsu. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Ame Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Ame-Waisen Kategorie:Nagatos Kämpfe Kategorie:Testseite